<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constellations by tsukinito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905292">Constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito'>tsukinito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi saw Nazuna dart towards the main building, leaving heavy footsteps in the snow behind him.</p><p>"It didn't go as he planned..." Leo's voice was quiet, "Mittsu's asking where Nazu went, Ra*bits seem quite shaken.".</p><p>Post Star Fes, Nazuna comfort fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nito Nazuna/Sena Izumi, Nito Nazuna/Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stepped off the stage, turned around and quickly removed his hat, shrugged off the waistcoat and threw them into Mika's arms. Nazuna unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and took a deep breath, "I h..hope you get well soon, Itsuki."</p><p>
Nazuna turned and headed back to the changing room where he could remove the rest of Valkyrie's uniform quickly, dropping the clothes on the floor. <i>They didn't need him</i>. They never needed him. He picked up the outfit for his performance with Ra*bits, staring at it until he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>
"Niichan? Will you be performing with us?" He could hear the hesitation in Tomoya's voice and the reminder that he had upset Ra*bits hit with another wave of self-loathing and guilt. </p><p>
"Of course, Tomochin! Niichan said that he would be back, nihi~" He know that Tomoya would be able to hear the sadness in his voice. He slapped his cheeks and called through the door "Ahh~ Tomochin, can you help me fasten this?" <i>Come on, 'Niichan' </i> He wasn't going to ruin two performances today.</p><p>
Tomoya slipped into the room, reaching to fasten Nazuna's jacket. "Niichan, what happened?" Nazuna looked away and shook his head, "I'll tell you later, Tomochin. Let's go~!" Tomoya didn't press the issue and stepped back, offering a smile to Nazuna. He smiled back and followed Tomoya to the back of the stage to find Hajime and Mitsuru. The fabric of the outfit was heavy with guilt, and knowing that it was made by Itsuki made it itch against his skin. He bit the inside of his cheek to step into the light, with the unit he belonged to.
</p><p>- ⁎ -</p><p>
As soon as the encore ended, Nazuna excused himself and left the auditorium. Back to the the third floor of the main school building, stopping to enter the 3B classroom. Nazuna turned on the light and looked around, making sure it was empty before closing the door behind him. He sat at Leo's desk (well, his desk... depending on who reached the classroom first), threading his hands into his hair and tugging, wanting a break from the thoughts that had been eating him throughout his performance with Ra*bits.</p><p>
Mikachin wasn't supposed to have lashed out at him, Nazuna thought he would be confused and a little irritated. But Mikachin used to be a such a good kid... they were supposed to have parted ways peacefully after this performance. The nightmares would stop and he could focus on raising Ra*bits until graduation. He'd been too optimistic.</p><p>
Nazuna sniffed, rubbing at the tear that was rolling down his cheek. He lay forward onto his desk, breathing slowly. Swallowing before unsteadily opening all buttons and ties on his outfit, in an attempt to escape the feeling of being tied up.</p><p>
- ⁎ -</p><p>
Izumi saw Nazuna dart towards the main building, leaving heavy footsteps in the snow behind him. </p><p>
"It didn't go as he planned..." Leo's voice was quiet, "Mittsu's asking where Nazu went, Ra*bits seem quite shaken."</p><p>
Izumi ran a hand through his hair, messing up the delicately placed flicks. He shrugged off his jacket and picked up Leo's Knights uniform. "I'm going after him, Leo-kun, can you and Kuma-kun distract his kids?" </p><p>
Leo tilted his head, before beaming, "Go and be a Knight in shining armour, Sena!" he laughed before spinning around and grabbing Ritsu's hand.</p><p>
- ⁎ -</p><p>
"Nazunyan?" Izumi let himself in, pushing a chair in front of the door to prevent anyone else from entering. Nazuna looked up, watching him walk over and place the Knights uniform on the desk. He relaxed, comforted by the presence of Izumi.</p><p>
"Get changed, it's Leo-kun's so it won't be too big." Nazuna took it, removing his StarFes outfit and slipping into Leo's clothes. He folded the outfit up and moved to place it on a desk at the back of the classroom.</p><p>
"Thanks, Izumichin. How did you know I was here?" Izumi stepped close, helping fasten up the last few buttons of the shirt, "Because you always hide away in the same places, Nazunyan. I know where to find you."</p><p>
- ⁎ -</p><p>
"Is Sena-senpai really the best person to comfort Niichan?"</p><p>
"Sena knows <i>that</i> part of Nazu better than anyone." </p><p>
Tomoya narrowed his eyes before stepping closer to Leo - who frowned, leaning closer. "Really? How do you know that, senpai? Niichan is in tears <i>again</i>. Because of <i>them, again</i>! How much does Sena-senpai know, ho-"</p><p>
"Sena knows everything! Sena loves Nazu a lot!" </p><p>
"Stop! Ousama! Tomoya-chan! We all want Nazunachan to be okay so don't fight!" Arashi's hand was on Leo's shoulder, holding him back. Tomoya turned around, "Niichan said that performing without him would help our growth but... it felt scripted... like he didn't really believe what he was saying."</p><p>
Hajime sniffled, holding onto Tomoya's sleeve, "I really didn't want Niichan to do this... I upset him a lot..."</p><p>
Leo paced around the studio, "Nazu wanted to sort everything out completely... He spoke to me and Sena about it, and if it had gone like he said... it may have helped him... Aaa~~~~! I don't like this! Rittsu~ call Sena!" </p><p>
"Secchan left his phone here, Ousama. I'm sure he's found Nazunyan though."</p><p>
"Niichan's not answering either." Mitsuru was fiddling with a robot charm hanging off his phone. He sniffed, "He never tells us what's upsetting him." Arashi pulled Mitsuru close, "Nazuna-chan's strong, he'll be back soon."</p><p>
- ⁎ -</p><p>
"I thought I could end things... For both Valkyrie and Ra*bits to move on, but it went so badly as soon as Itsuki arrived... Izumichin, I could feel strings around my neck and wrists getting tighter and I panicked." Nazuna looked to the ceiling, "I thought the nightmares would end... and maybe Mikachin would stop hating-"</p><p>
"Who cares if <i>they</i> hate you?" Izumi piched Nazuna's cheek, "Nazunyan, I know we all thought it would go well. But if Naru-kun's brat went too far, there's nothing we can do." He sighed, letting go of Nazuna's cheek and stroking through his hair. "Don't dwell, stupid. "</p><p>
"I did it even though Hajimechin asked me not to... what if <i>he</i> hates me now. Izumichin, I..."</p><p>
"I don't think any of those kids are capable of hating you. Toughen up, Nazunyan." He kissed Nazuna's forehead before leaning down to whisper into his ear, "We are Knights for <i>you</i>, just tell us when to strike. Leo-kun and I won't hold back."</p><p>
Nazuna smiled, a small wobbly smile, but it was more than Izumi expected. He felt his cheeks warm up as he pulled Nazuna closer.</p><p>
"Izumichin... thank you." He cuddled closer and Izumi hummed, gripping onto Leo's jacket to hold Nazuna as tight as possible, "don't thank me until you've calmed your kids down. Leo-kun and Kuma-kun are entertaining them."</p><p>
- ⁎ -</p><p>
Ritsu was plaiting Hajime's hair and Tomoya was stood on Hajime's other side, rubbing one hand up and down his back. "Hajime, it's not your fault.... I'm sure Niichan didn't want tonight to end like this."</p><p>
"I heard him tell Kagehira-senpai that he w-would die! Tomoya-kun wh-wha-"</p><p>
"Haa~kun, Nazunyan won't die." Ritsu's voice was soothing as Hajime sobbed.</p><p>
The door opened and Izumi and Nazuna stepped in. Izumi's hand was on Nazuna's waist, holding him close. Nazuna's cheeks were pink and he looked exhausted. Leo darted over, kissing Nazuna's forehead before squeezing them both.</p><p>
"Nazuuuu~~~ Senaaaa~~~ I love you!" He twirled around and stepped to the side, letting Nazuna step forward to hug Hajime. Hajime relaxed against him and Nazuna held him closer, "sorry Hajimechin, I should've listened to you." He smiled up at him.</p><p>
"Niichan, will you tell us the full story?" Hajime's voice was soft. Nazuna nodded and moved to sit down next to the kotatsu, Ra*bits following and sitting around him. He wouldn't tell them about the panicking, the nightmares or the self-loathing, he didn't want them to feel any guilt or pity him for his own problems. That would be a conversation in the future.</p><p>
Nazuna took a deep breath before starting to speak, "So I... I'd heard that Itsuki was ill a few days ago and I went to visit him. I thought that if we could be civil with each other, everything would be ok... I knew that if he was sick, there would be the possibility that Mikachin would've had to perform on his own. I've already been a terrible big brother for him and I felt like I had to help him."</p><p>
"But Niichan, you don't owe them <i>anything</i>." Tomoya was frowning, Tsukasa was nodding next to him. Nazuna would be lying if he said that he hadn't seen the growing rivalry between Mika and Tomoya.</p><p>
"I... I know." Confirming it aloud felt like part of a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "That would be the last time that I would help them. Mikach-... Kagehira made sure that I knew that." Nazuna closed his eyes. Sometimes he wished that back then he had taken Mika's hand and brought him to Ra*bits too, to be saved. "Thank you for coming to find me in the break Tomochin... if you hadn't, I think I'd still be curled up in the dressing room. I-" words got stuck in his throat and he looked down, unable to continue, "I'm sorry..."</p><p>
Izumi sat next to Nazuna, squeezing his thigh, "Stop apologising, Nazunyan."</p><p>
"I started making a plan with Leochin and Izumichin, we thought it would give closure.... for me, for Itsuki and Kagehira... and for the fans of the old Valkyrie. You know that there are a lot of angry comments online and horrible things being said at fan meetings and-"</p><p>
"And being thrown at you, Niichan. Why are you blaming yourself for-"</p><p>
"<i>Thrown</i> at you?! Nito-senpai, Tomoya-kun forgive me for interrupting but I must say something. <i>Disgraceful</i> actions from people who visit Ra*bits events are certainly not your fault, senpai. If an old fan cannot accept your new path, then you shouldn't worry about pleasing them. Nito-senpai, you have a lot of people here, and new fans, who love you as the <i>Leader</i> of Ra*bits and... I do prefer the Nito-senpai who I see in front of me over the former Nito-senpai who was scared to talk."</p><p>
"Leader Nazu..."</p><p>
"Tsukasa-chan really has done his research..."</p><p>
Tsukasa frowned, "I studied a <i>lot</i> before coming here! I watched a lot of old <i>commercials</i> and <i>performances</i>-"</p><p>
"Kasachin, thank you." Nazuna's smile was warm and Tsukasa's cheeks went pink.</p><p>
"Niichan, I don't know everythin' that happened with you and those guys. But.. there's only one niichan and he should be wherever he's happiest." Nazuna looked up, Mitsuru was staring at him, smiling. They really were angels, and Nazuna knew that they would save him as many times as he needed to be saved.</p><p>
"You know, Nazunyan. Your kids are smarter than you sometimes. You're only one cute little rabbit, not two." </p><p>
"If there are two rabbits, one can be in Ra*bits and the other can be in Knight Killers with <i>me</i>!" Leo sat next to Mitsuru, grinning. Nazuna's cheeks flared pink and he covered his face with his hands. "Leochin!"</p><p>
Mitsuru laughed, reaching over the table to pull one on Nazuna's hands away from his face, "Don't hide Niichan, we love you! Niichan can be a cute rabbit and a cool rabbit-"</p><p>
"As long as we can be cool too~" Hajime's voice was soft, but he was smiling and the feeling of guilt started to ebb away.</p><p>
"Haa-kun's always cool~" Ritsu had resumed plaiting Hajime's hair. Tomoya was nodding beside them.</p><p>
Nazuna laughed, squeezing Mitsuru's hand, "Leochin~ can they be backing dancers the next time Knight Killers perform?" Leo nodded enthusiastically, pulling a pen out of his pocket, "A lively song for Mittsu to dance to?" Nazuna let go of Mitsuru's hand, letting him turn to listen to Leo. </p><p>
"Niichan, thank you for talking to us." Tomoya's voice was quiet, but he was smiling and Nazuna nodded, "Thank you for... listening. It's hard to put into words but I know I can tell you guys anything."</p><p>
Izumi's hand moved to rub Nazuna's lower back and he leaned closer, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the first years.</p><p>
"Niichan, can I ask you something?" Mitsuru was grinning at Nazuna and Izumi, resting his chin in his hands. Nazuna nodded.</p><p>
"Are you in a love triangle with Sena-senpai and Leo-chan-senpai?" The room went silent and Nazuna's cheeks went red. Leo and Arashi started to laugh and Izumi turned to face away from the group.</p><p>
"'cause Leo-chan-senpai said that Sena-senpai loves Niichan, but I thought Leo-chan-senpai loved Sena-senpai?" he tilted his head and Tsukasa cleared his throat, "Mitsuru-kun is right, Leader has been seen with <i>both</i>  Sena-senpai and Nito-senpai instead of comi-"</p><p>
"Alright Kasa-kun, we don't need an interrogation. Nazunyan, Leo-kun and I are.." Ritsu wriggled his eyebrows as Izumi turned back to face them, his ears pink.</p><p>
"Mm-Mitsuruchin, it's not really a love triangle, it's-" They hadn't given their relationship any type of title, they were just <i>together</i>.</p><p>
"We love each other!" Leo beamed and Nazuna could feel the happiness radiating off Leo. That answer seemed to satisfy Mitsuru, who grinned back "Leo-chan-senpai makes Niichan happy~"</p><p>
"Does Sena-" Tomoya was wary, Hajime was looking down, as if to avoid eye contact with Izumi.</p><p>
"Izumichin makes me happy~ He's been with me through a lot." he looked up to Izumi who visibly relaxed and leant his head against Nazuna's.</p><p>
"Niichan has <i>two</i> boyfriends?" Tomoya muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>
"Tomochin?" Nazuna was amused, he had expected Tomoya to be worried about him being <i>close</i> with Izumi, but not about Leo as well. </p><p>
"Izumichan's secretly a softie, Tomoyachan." Arashi sat down next to him, "and as long as Nazunachan's happy, he can have as many partners as he wants~♡"</p><p>
Tomoya reached up to rub his forehead, "Are you his boyfriend as well, Narukami-senpai? Niichan are you really dating the whole of Knights?"</p><p>
"Beep - Incorrect, Tomoya-kun. I'm a married man, sorry Nazunyan." Ritsu's hand was raised.</p><p>
"Married?!" Tomoya stared at Ritsu, who was grinning.</p><p>
"I'm not Nazuna-chan's boyfriend~" Arashi blew a kiss towards Nazuna, "We do have a budding romance though~"</p><p>
"I did not realise that my upperclassmen were so <i>involved</i> with each other." Tsukasa was muttering under his breath, "Nito-senpai has a lot of people who love him... I would also like to experience a <i>High School Romance</i>..." 
Tomoya stroked his hand through his hair, slightly overwhelmed with knowing about Nazuna's love life. He looked towards Hajime for support, but he was laughing with Ritsu - who was talking about his "precious Maa~kun". Mitsuru wasn't fussed, he was leaning over the kotatsu asking Izumi a hundred questions a minute. Tomoya knew that Mitsuru was just happy that Nazuna was <i>ok</i>.</p><p>
"Niichan always looks after us, so we will look after him too." Hajime briefly met eyes with Izumi, "Please don't cause trouble for Niichan." Hajime relaxed against Ritsu.</p><p>
"Yeah, Secchan, Ousama. You have to be on your best behaviour now." Ritsu snickered, pulling another hairband out of his pocket to tie Hajime's hair up.
</p><p>Looking over at Nazuna who was cuddled between Leo and Izumi, the gears in Tomoya's brain began to slow down. As long as those two were protecting Nazuna's smile, Tomoya could handle it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>